1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning to each of the work stations a disc-shaped film unit having a plurality of images circularly disposed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A disc-shaped film unit is arranged such that a disc-shaped film is secured around a hub, and a multiplicity of images are circularly formed on the film. One example of this type of disc-shaped film unit is shown in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 22,799/1980. On the other hand, one example of a positioning apparatus which properly positions such disc-shaped film unit so as to effect printing by the use of the film unit is shown in the specification of International Application No. PCT/US79/00566.
The conventional disc-shaped film unit positioning apparatus has been arranged such that a moving table having a disc-shaped film unit mounted thereon rotates about the central axis of the apparatus such as to successively move the disc-shaped film unit to a plurality of work stations disposed around the central axis. At each work station, the disc-shaped film unit is rotated about the hub, thereby effecting inputting or outputting of magnetic information, a printing operation or other operations. In such conventional apparatus, however, the vibration of a motor or other device in an information processing station may be undesirably transmitted to the disc-shaped film unit at a printing station such as to prevent formation of a clear print.